If I Was the One
by Lilychik
Summary: An idea I had on why Lily finally gave James a chance. Fluff abounds. Slightly AU. Songfic. Quite well done if I do say so myself.


Disclaimers: Anything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling! The Song is 'If I Was the One' is performed by Ruff Endz.

If I Was the One

The row had been unbelievable, and James wondered if the common room still looked like a war zone. It seemed that Lily Evans, genius though she was, had finally gotten fed up with her now ex-boyfriend's recklessly carefree ways. She had been convinced, apparently, that she could change him. Lily must not have known that the only men who could be changed are the ones that already wanted to change. 'And there are some men who would change anything for the right person,' James thought.

James Potter opened his eyes. It was useless to even pretend to sleep. After lying in bed restlessly for a few moments he decided to visit the kitchens for a snack – maybe the walk would clear his head, and a full stomach could help him sleep. He slipped silently from his four-poster and crept to his trunk. Brushing aside numerous books, quills, and even the occasional dungbomb, he pulled out a silvery cloak and quietly shut the trunk. Checking to be sure that he hadn't woken any of his roommates, James escaped into the dark safety of the boy's staircase.

At the foot of the stairs he peered out into the common room to make sure it was empty. It wasn't. She was there – and she was alone. He stood and watched her for a moment until she must have felt like she was being watched and whipped around, wand at the ready, to see who the offender was. James stiffened. Those gorgeous green eyes, which were normally filled with fierce joy, kindness, and a sort of gentle defiance, were filled with tears…

Lily Evans sat huddled in an armchair looking through a window onto the castle grounds. She knew it must be nearly one o'clock by now, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to turn in just yet. She had finally broken up with her boyfriend – a breakup that had been a couple of months in the making. 'Though even two months must be a record for him, and I suppose I should have realized that it was a lost cause a while ago – maybe I can just claim temporary insanity' she thought grimly. Suddenly, she felt like someone was watching her and, without thinking, leapt to her feet with her wand in hand. She was surprised when she realized that there was no one there.

"Great," she sniffed, "now I'm going mental. Thinking I'm being watched …" she trailed off, muttering as she sat down and returned to looking out the window.

James removed the cloak and began to walk towards her.

I see the way he treats you,  
I feel the tears you cried,  
And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad,  
There's nothing I can do baby.

Now it was Lily's turn to tense up as she heard footsteps approaching her.

Cause your lover is my best friend,  
And I guess that's where they story ends.  
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.  
You will never be, never be mine but,

She wiped furiously at her eyes as she turned and recognized who was there. "Get lost Potter, no use rubbing salt in my wounds," she growled.

If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.

James paused once he was at her chair, and as though he was being drawn to her, reached up to lightly run his fingertips through her hair, and he found that it was even more excruciatingly soft than he had ever imagined it could be. It was hard for him to be so close to her, because he knew she could never care for him romantically after her disaster of a relationship with one of his own friends. She was smart enough to not try the same thing twice, and the thought seemed to make him just as proud as it did devastatingly sad. 'But maybe, if friendship is all she could ever want from me then I'll take whatever I can get,' he thought as he laid his hand on her shoulder in what he hoped she would take as a reassuring gesture.

If I could have just one wish,  
I'd wish that you were mine,  
I would hold you near,  
Kiss away those tears.  
I'd be so good to you baby.

Lily slowly turned to face James; surprised by the gentleness she didn't know he was capable of. The emotions she saw reflected in his eyes stunned her: concern, hurt, and so many other things that made his rich brown eyes turn a deep, soulful black.

You're the one I want next to me,  
But I guess that's just not meant to be.  
He's there in your life,  
And he's sharing your nights,  
It'll never be, never be right.

She shook herself from her thoughts; ashamed that she would even think that after everything that had happened. Suddenly she began to cry again and James pulled her from the chair and held her against him.

James was surprised at how right it felt to hold her, and how content he was with just holding her. He kept her safely wrapped in his arms until her wracking sobs calmed to sniffs. Slowly, almost like she didn't know what to do, Lily let her head fall to James' shoulder.

If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night

Lily may have been calming down but James' heart was speeding up until he thought it might explode from it's frantic pace. He looked down at the red head in his arms. She might have looked peaceful if it hadn't been for her eyelashes that glittered with tears.

And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.

He lifted up her face to get a better look at her. Her normally bright eyes were clouded with pain and a sadness that sent a mixture of frustration and protectiveness throughout him. Without thinking he slowly lowered his head until their lips met in the barest of kisses.

Yeah, baby.  
I wanna reach out and view beside me,  
Right here beside me, babe.  
Take you in my arms right now,

Surprised was the understatement of the century. Maybe if she hadn't had been so surprised and hurt already, she would have thought the situation through like she normally would have. But she didn't – and deep down she knew she didn't want to. So she just reacted … and kissed him back.

Scream 'I love you' right out loud.  
Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,  
To turn to you and say,

Once they had broken off the kiss Lily leaned against him again. She knew she was tired but she just couldn't force herself to leave, or to process the fact that James Potter had just given her the most heartfelt kiss she'd ever had. 'Just a few more minutes – then I'll go,' she thought.

If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night

After a few moments he could feel her breaths coming deeply and evenly. James looked down at her in full appreciation of the fact that she looked like an angel in her sleep. All he wanted was to stay awake all night and watcher her sleep, but he knew that wasn't an option. As torn as he was about the situation, about whose side he should be on, he knew that it had just provided him with what would probably be a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he was grateful.

And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.

James carried Lily to the nearest couch and gently laid her down, careful not to wake her. He tucked a scarlet throw around her and brushed a few hairs out of her face. He bent down toward her and kissed her forehead. As he stood to go to bed he missed the flutter of her eyelids as sleep momentarily left her. So, of course, he never realized she would hear him when he whispered, "I love you, Lily."

James also missed the smallest, dreamiest of smiles that graced Lily Evans' face as she thought 'that was the first time he's ever called me anything other than Evans,' and she let sleep take her again, the most at peace she had been in weeks.

If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
And if I was by your side,  
You'll never know one lonely night  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
If I was the one in your life.

If I was the one, if I was the one,  
In your life.

A/N: This songfic marks my return to the world of fanfiction! I'm ridiculously excited. This idea originally presented itself to me probably around four years ago when I first wrote it. About a year and a half ago I found it and was deeply ashamed of my grammar! It only took me that long to finally get around to reposting it! Ha! It may not be perfect now… but I assure you it's SO much better than it was way back when!

Thanks for your time! Please Review! And go to my author's page for a look into the kinds of stories I'm working on right now!


End file.
